


Slippery Slope

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom isn't doing a satisfactory job as a prefect, so Dumbledore intervenes.





	Slippery Slope

Dumbledore gave a false smile when Tom Riddle slipped into his office. "Please do take a seat, Tom."

Not even given a chance to greet Albus, Tom moved to seat himself in the chair before the great desk. He brought a few fingers along it, before flinching from Albus' rough dropping of papers in front of the boy.

"You seem to not understand the seriousness of taking too many points away from your own house, Tom."

Tom gave a slight smirk, "They're no Slytherin. All I see is mixed blood weakness."

Albus clasped his hands together as he rested his elbows on the table. Intaking breath to try and get Tom's intoxicating aura closer to him, Albus began, "You will not win by taking advantage of your power. Not like that."

"Then why don't you take advantage of me?" Tom leaned back, letting his fingers tug slowly at his tie. "I know how much you like it when I'm ruthless. It gets you off."

Albus' hands grew tighter, "Enough, Thomas."

Tom laughed at such a misuse of Albus' temper. What Tom wanted was that behind him, making him pay for being quite the troublemaker. "Please, sir, I only wish to serve my superiors in the correct manner."

"I don't want to have to tell you again that you aren't in charge of your house. Professor Slughorn is."

"Not after I've choked down his prick time and again. I'm shocked he didn't just make me the teacher of that snore of a class. After all, he brings himself to completion just by staring into my oh so charming eyes." Tom winked at Dumbledore, hardly moving when Albus stood up in retaliation. "Oh, are we jealous? Is the strongest wizard just too weak around such a handsome young lad? Can't bother waiting to have me at a more appropriate hour?"

Albus hadn't realized how late it was, but he certainly didn't care to leave Tom to go back and terrorize his fellow housemates as he had been. "No. I can't wait."

The admittance made them both go silent, before Tom sat back up and shook his hair, as if the gel let it move much. "Oh, sir, I'm so thankful you want to bend me over. I missed you."

"I suppose you may convince me," Albus murmured, letting Tom crawl up onto his desk. He didn't make a move to undress, but it was better than way.

Tom couldn't have him caught with his robes off, but Albus was eager to see Tom get naked himself.

With scattered freckles over his skin, a lean but stronger body, and eyes that demanded your life, Albus couldn't imagine why Tom had went and killed his father. He had been a perfectly beautiful Muggle man.

"Oh, sir, how you tease me." Albus hadn't realized Tom was then getting his clothes torn open by invisible hands, while his wrists were held back by another hand.

Tom was keening shamelessly until something shoved itself into his mouth, making his knees shake. "Professor," he groaned around the object, making it only pump into his face faster.

The shame of getting turned on, bent over a desk was more invigorating to watch than Albus could stand. He reached out and grabbed Tom's face, letting the force of the invisible cock slam down Tom's throat, showing Albus deep inside Tom's pretty mouth.

The clothing Tom had been wearing were ripped all over the floor, and slick noises were suddenly all over Tom's body.

Teeth were yanking at Tom's nipples, causing the boy to gurgle as he moaned helpless. His eyes were still on Albus, but weren't as cruel. They were full of lust and tears.

Albus decided to make Tom feel like it was all his fault for such a raunchy display, "Goodness, Tom, were we really that pent up that you summoned such a show for me?" Albus let go of Tom's hair, getting up to go around by where Tom had sat.

There were invisible fingers wetly shoving themselves into Tom's ass, causing the boy to move forward and backwards. "Have you no patience? I suppose I won't have the same problem you do, then." Albus shoved in some fingers of his own.

Eventually Albus willed the cock from Tom's mouth, making the boy gasp and sputter, despite it not even cumming down his throat, "Sir, you know I can hardly wandlessly summon..." Tom groaned when he felt three long fingers alongside the three invisible ones.

"I should have taught you that much more closely, but you aren't too bad at manipulating minds, regardless." Albus let the other invisible teases leave Tom's body, smiling when Tom was shaking. "Now I must make sure that I give you what you've deserved."

Tom was slumped down over the table then, his knees buckled and torso stuck to drying quill ink. Purposeful, no doubt, to give bad boys that Dumbledore liked to punish the feeling as though they were interrupting. "What were you even doing in this office?"

Albus slipped out his fingers, casually undoing his robes just enough so his cock could slip out. It was throbbing at the idea of Tom's incredibly tight ass.

"Getting prepared to send a letter to your old orphanage. Wanted to see what they would say to taking you back for holidays."

Tom felt cold, looking back over his shoulder as Albus grabbed his hair, letting him slide into his ass.

"Oh," Albus let out, gripping the hair harder. His knuckles brushed Tom's pounding skull. "You'll be stopping my heart one of these days, Tom."

"I wouldn't allow myself to cause harm to you. It's beneath me." Smirking, Tom began to thrust back the best he could, all bent up. "Oh," he echoed when Albus brushed his prostate with the long prick.

Everything about Albus was long. It made Tom angry, but he figured he would hit a growth spurt soon. Be as tall as his worthless Muggle father, who did nothing but accept how menial his life had been.

Tom had spared his father of a horrid life of being nothing but subpar, and Albus would be spared himself. Not yet, but soon, as Tom would be thrown away as a little play toy, growing too old once he was out of Hogwarts.

Too weak to have Albus accept him as a lover. Only truly remarkable wizards had that privilege.

Tom wanted to be a truly remarkable wizard for the man.

If not, he could make sure he was the cause of Dumbledore's death, Tom decided as his body was rocked in jerky motions over the papers.

His fear of Albus Dumbledore made him irrationally in love.


End file.
